What the Order never knew
by Lady J 765
Summary: When Soren used the command block to "defeat" the Ender Dragon it was transformed into a woman. Now Jesse and his friends will need her help to defeat the Witherstorm, but she may play a more important role than anyone knows...
1. Chapter 1

When the Order of the Stone left the End, what they never knew was that the command block didn't

destroy the Ender Dragon, it transformed it...

The woman was laying on the ground and she looked up and saw the Order of the Stone leaving the End.

"Stop." she said, but they had already left. She looked down at her self and said "What have they done to me?"

She no longer had scales and instead she was wearing a black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, and

a black leather jacket. She picked up her hand and saw that it was white and she had no wings.

She grabbed a strand of her black hair and said "They have made me like one of them!" "Why?"

As she stood up an Enderman teleported infront of her. She looked at it, then she said "Oh crap."

When she said that the Enderman screeched and tried to attack her, but she ducked out of the way.

The other Enderman were alerted by the one's screech and teleported near the woman. "I have to get

out of here." she said. She made a beeline for the portal the Order of the Stone left through.

She was about to jump through when she turned around and saw the angry Enderman coming

closer so she had to say goodbye to the only home she ever had.

When she came through the portal she sat down against a wall and said "All of you will

pay for making me this way!" "You will pay for me having to leave my home!" "You will pay."

She had the image of the Order of the Stone burned into her mind. "I am still the Ender Dragon!" she yelled.

A roar echoed through the room.

Authors note.

Hi everyone, if you liked this chapter please leave a review because your reviews might just

decided if I continue this story. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note.

Because this is my first Minecraft: Story Mode fanfiction I am trying to keep everything

on the actual Minecraft: Story Mode story line. At times it might not be accurate, so please

forgive me. Also the story will mostly follow the Ender Dragon just to give you a heads up. I

hope you enjoy the chapter!

23 years later.

"I have to shift." said the woman as she was getting out of bed. She left her house and walked to an

open field in the forest. She wasn't worried about people seeing her because she lived far away from any other

people. Suddenly she glowed black and purple light and where she was standing the Ender Dragon stood.

"I think I might just go for a spin." she thought. As she was flying she saw on a tree a picture of

Gabriel the Warrior. She flew down and transformed into her human form. "The winner of the EnderCon

building competition gets to meet Gabriel the Warrior." she read. "I should go to the EnderCon building competition

and see if Gabriel is there." she said. So she flew as close to the populated area as she could, then she walked up to

the entrance. The woman at the desk said "Hello, my name is Rebecca and are you going to be building?"

"No just watching." said the woman. "OK umm..." "Ender." said the woman interrupting Rebecca. "My name

is Ender." "Well Ender please enjoy the competition." said Rebecca. "Oh I think I will." said Ender.

"He's not here!" yelled a frustrated Ender as she walked around the building competition. She walked up

to Booth 5 and saw Jesse, Olivia, and Axel building a fireworks dispenser. "Wait a minute." whispered Ender, "That

one guy looks just like a younger version of him." She was looking at Jesse when something hit her foot and she

heard an oink. A little pig in an Ender Dragon costume was staring at her. "Hi little guy." said Ender, "Whoever

made your costume did very well, it's so accurate, I should know." "Oh no, a fireworks dispenser!" said Aiden

mockingly, "I'm so scared!" Jesse glared at him, "You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours."

Jesse, Axel, and Olivia built a huge wool creeper in front of the fireworks dispenser. "And now, the moment

of truth." said Jesse. "Here goes nothing." said Olivia as she pulled the lever. Immediately, fireworks flew

into the sky above them and exploded, showering their giant creeper in different colored sparkles.

"Oh, man, that looks so cool." said Axel grinning, "We'll win for sure!" Olivia nodded, "The creeper was definitely

the right way to go." "Guys, people are looking at us." said Jesse. "Good build, man!" a guy shouted.

"What? No way." said Aiden. He stomped his feet, "It's just a bunch of dyed wool!" Aiden wanted to

destroy their build so looking around, Aiden spotted a block that held back a little pool of lava and he broke it,

"Whoops!" The lava spilled forward, straight towards Reuben who was sitting in front of Ender while she was

inspecting his costume. Ender turned around and saw that the lava was coming and got out of the way fast, but

Reuben didn't have the speed that she did and the lava set fire to his dragon costume. With a terrified squeal

Reuben ran away in the direction of the woods. "Oh no, Reuben's on fire!" Jesse shouted, "Reuben, come back!"

"It was Aiden, that punk!" said Axel. "The lava's getting closer!" Olivia pointed out. "It'll ruin the build!" Axel shouted.

"Reuben's going to get lost!" said Olivia. "We gotta do something." "But our build is about to go up in flames." said Axel.

"You guys stay and save the build." said Jesse as he ran off into the woods. "We'll meet up with you at EnderCon!" called Olivia as

she and Axel started placing down blocks to block the lava. Aiden was laughing when a blur of black came

at him with super speed and a fist hit him so hard his cheek bone broke. 'I saw what you did and if I see

you ever do something like that again, I will do more than break a bone." said Ender with her purple eyes

glowing dangerously. Then she left the building competition and walked to EnderCon.

Authors note.

Ender has super strength, speed, hearing, smelling, and night vision. If your wondering why she has

these "powers" you could say, is because I think the Ender Dragon would have these king of things.

I would like to thank ChloSky and rebekahtpe for reviewing! And the him Ender said is not about Gabriel. It's about someone

else.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is EnderCon." said Ender as she was walking around, "I never knew how beautiful it was."

A familiar pink pig was running through the crowd when he ran into Ender. "Aren't you the

pig from the building competition?" said Ender, "Where's your owner?" she asked.

"Well, if it isn't Team Trashbag." said Aiden. "Wow, what happened to your face Aiden?" asked Jesse.

The left side of Aiden's face was badly bruised and his cheek bone was broken. "None of your business

loser." said Aiden, "By the way, how's that stupid pig of yours?" "I hear intense heat causes brain damage."

Jesse was about to speak when Ender and Reuben came up behind Aiden and Ender asked "Is there any

trouble here Aiden?" A look of fear came upon the bullies face that Jesse had never seen before.

"How do you know my name?" asked Aiden with a face and voice full of fear. "He," Ender pointed at Jesse, "just

said it, and do you want me to break your other cheek bone?" asked Ender. "No no ma'am." responded Aiden.

"Then get out of my sight." said Ender. Aiden ran away from where Jesse and Ender were.

"Reuben!" yelled Jesse, "Your OK!" Jesse picked up Reuben and said "Thank you for finding him."

"No problem, better me finding him than the butcher." said Ender. "My name is Jesse and this

little guy is Reuben." said Jesse. "My name is Ender." said Ender. "Hey my friend was

scammed out of a diamond earlier and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me find the guy who scammed her, you know

the more eyes the better." said Jesse. "Sure, I'll help." said Ender. They were looking when Jesse saw a person

that looked like him from behind. "There hi is!" yelled Jesse. "Jesse wait!" yelled Ender as she grabbed his arm, "That's

a woman." "How can you tell?" asked Jesse. "I walked past her earlier." answered Ender. Jesse and Ender rounded a corner

and Jesse spotted Ivor who was facing the other way. "That's gotta be him!" said Jesse. "Then let's go!" said Ender.

As Ender was talking with Jesse she thought "Could it really be him?" "It's been so long, he was so

small then." "They even have the same name." "I will have to keep my eye on this Jesse."


	4. Chapter 4

Ender and Jesse were making their way through the crowd, but Ivor was gone again.

Olivia was near Jesse so he tapped her on the shoulder. "Remember that thing I had to go do

with Petra?" "Long story short, we met up with this guy, he cheated Petra and I out on a deal and now

we're trying to track him down. You in?" "Oh, I'm in all right." said Olivia.

"Just one thing, who's she?" asked Olivia as she pointed at Ender. "This is Ender and she agreed to help with

the search." answered Jesse. "Any sign of him?" Petra asked, walking up to them from behind with

Axel following her. "And who's this?" asked Axel. "I'm Ender and I'm helping with the search." said Ender.

Jesse shook his head. "I thought I saw him earlier, but it was a false alarm- Wait! There he is!"

All heads snapped towards the stairs leading up to the building where the keynote was being held and, sure enough, Ivor

was making his way up them. He glanced over his shoulder before making his way inside.

"Looks like he's heading towards the Hall." said Jesse, but Ender didn't even hear him. She was remembering the day

she became human. "He was one of them, the Order of the Stone." she thought, "I may not get my hands on Gabriel,

but I will get him." "We're going to have to get past that usher to follow him." said Petra glancing at the guy standing

in front of the gate. "I could just knock him out." suggested Ender. "No no no please don't do that." begged Jesse.

"Fine, but it would have made things a lot easier." said Ender. A chicken flocked past the usher and he cowered

away from it, screaming, "Chickeeeen! Chicken-Chicken-Chicken!" "It's gone." the usher assured himself, "You're

totally fine, you're a totally cool dude." "Jesse!" said Ender, "Did you see that too?" "Yeah, and I think that

some chickens might just distract him." Jesse answered as he turned towards the chicken machine behind them.

"Hey guys, what would you say if I told you I wanna break this guys chicken machine to create the mother of

all distraction?" asked Jesse. "But you'd have to break that pane of glass." Olivia said, pointing to a high up pane,

"How're you going to reach it?" "Let's look around." said Petra, "There has to be something we can do." Jesse saw a

guy bouncing on a slime block. "Hmm..." Jesse looked back at the chicken machine, "I bet I could reach that glass

with a slime block." Jesse walked over to the stall next to the guy jumping on a slime block.

"Hi, one slime block please." asked Jesse. "We don't give out slime blocks here." said the woman, holding up a

slimy green ball, "Just slime balls. We've got a limited supply today and we're only giving out two per customer. You

could craft your own slime block if you had nine slime balls..." "A round of slime balls for everyone, please." Axel cut in,

walking over with Petra, Olivia, and Ender. When it was Ender's turn to get two slime balls the woman said "I'm sorry, I

just gave your friends the last one's." "We only have eight slime balls, "said Jesse, "We need one more to make a block."

"Okay, we need to find another way to get some more slime and quick." said Petra. "On it!" Axel said, quickly running

off with Olivia in search of slime. Petra, Jesse, and Ender went another way.


	5. Chapter 5

"There's Lukas, he will help us." said Petra. "Hey," said Jesse, walking up to Lukas, "Uh, Lukas? Can

you do me a favor?" Lukas caught his slime ball, raising an eyebrow at him, "Anything's possible."

"I need slime balls." explained Jesse, "I swear I have a really good explanation." Lukas looked to

his right as Petra, Olivia, Axel, Ender, and Reuben made their way towards them.

He blinked, turning back to Jesse. "Whatever you guys are doing," he held out his slime ball, "count

me in." "Thanks Lukas." said Petra, smiling at him. She whispered to Jesse, "Told you he was useful."

"Aw, man." groaned Axel, "This guy isn't actually cool, is he?" "Remains to be seen." said Olivia, eyes narrowed.

Jesse turned to a crafting table. "It's crafting time." "So, said Lukas, as Jesse began placing down the slime balls, "You

guys been building together long? You've got good chemistry." "Are you jealous?" asked Axel.

"I'm just saying, I think it's cool you have a team that works so well together." "You're totally jealous."

"Ta da!" said Jesse, smiling "One slime block." His smile fell the longer he looked at it, "Gross."

"I'll take that." said Olivia, taking the slime block off the crafting table. "Riiight there." She sat it down

between the chicken machine and the tent that the crafting table was under. Axel crossed his arms and turned

to Jesse. "It's all you, Jesse." Jesse nodded towards the tent above the crafting table, "Give me a boost."

Axel bent forward and Jesse climbed up onto his back, jumping up onto the wool that held up the small tent.

Pulling himself up, he stood and walked to the edge, looking down at the slime block bellow.

"Please be okay." thought Ender. Jesse backed away from the edge and ran forwards, jumping just as he

reached the end of the tent. But he miscalculated it and, instead of landing on his feet, he landed on his

stomach and went flying right into the machine, his back hitting the glass and smashing it.

Chickens were spraying out of the machine so fast. "My poultry!" the machines creator cried, running

towards it. "My precious poultry!" Jesse climbed to his feet, having landed rather painfully on the ground, watching the usher

run forwards, shouting, "Keep your eyes closed! They'll peck out your eyes!" The chickens tripped him up and he fell onto his back,

screaming as they began climbing all over him. Petra, Olivia, Reuben, Lukas, Axel, and Ender ran towards Jesse. "Now's

our chance." said Petra. The group ran through the now unguarded gate and up the steps, the usher

climbing to his feet and looking over at them, "Hey!" He was quickly taken down by more chickens.

They ran across a bridge towards the Hall.


End file.
